legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P7/Transcript
(The heroes inside are seen watching Blake fight against Grimoire) Alex:..... Erin: Blake.... (Blake's mom Rebecca then goes up to the window) Rebecca: Blake?? Alex: ! Rebecca stay back! Its not safe! Rebecca: My son is out there fighting a monster! Don't tell me what's safe! Erin: Well that thing's after you! Miles: Going out there's gonna get you killed! Rebecca: But my son- Alex: He'll be okay! Rebecca: How do you know that?! Alex: Because! We have hope! Rebecca:..... (Rebecca looks at Blake) Rebecca: Blakie... (Blake is then seen clashing with Grimoire) Grimoire: I see your mom standing with your friends Blake! Why don't I charge in and finish her off?! Blake H: YOU'RE NOT GOING A SINGLE STEP NEAR HER!!! (Blake releases a blast of light that pushes Grimoire back) Grimoire: That's right Demon! Make killing you worth the effort! Blake H: *Growls* Grimoire: Because the more you fight, the longer her death lasts! Blake H: *Eyes widen in anger* Grimoire: *Smirk* (Blake clenches a fist in anger) Blake H: Grimoire... (Blake's light glows) Blake H: You will not.... (Suddenly black starts to appear) Blake H: *Voice starts to change* Lay a finger on.... Grimoire: ??? (The heroes look confused) Alex: Blake? (Blake's eyes open to reveal red) Blake H: *Demonic voice* MY MOTHER!!!! (Blake lets out an explosion of darkness) Erin: WHOA!! Jack; WHAT THE HELL!?!? Rebecca: B-Blake???? Grimoire: Well now. This is different. Blake H: BASTARD!!! (Blake charges toward Grimoire who easily dodges him) Grimoire: Now you're getting reckless. (Grimoire punches Blake) Blake H:... Grimoire: Hmm? Blake H: Try harder then THAT!!! (Blake punches back) Grimoire: HNN!! (Grimoire lands into a tree) Grimoire: *Thinking* That attack. That...power! (Grimoire looks at Blake) Grimoire: *Thinking* He really IS like his father... (Grimoire gets up) Grimoire: *Thinking* I need to retreat. I can't fight this form of his alone. (Grimoire is charge up dark energy) Blake H: *Demonic voice* DIIIIIE!!! (Blake fires) Grimoire: *Snarls* FINE THEN!!! (Grimoire holds up both hands and holds the attack back) Grimoire: *Growls* ENOUGH!!!! (Grimoire vanishes into a puff of smoke, avoiding the attack and retreating for good) Blake H: !!! *Growls* DAMMIT!!! (More darkness seeps out) Blake H: COME BACK AND FIGHT!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAALL!!! Alex: BLAKE!!!! (Blake turns to see the Defenders gathered outside) Blake H: YOU!!! Alex: Blake! Erin: What the hell is going on with you?! Blake H: I-.... (Blake looks at his shadowy hand) Blake H:... Rebecca: Blake? (Blake looks to see his mother) Blake H:... Mom.... (The darkness starts to leave Blake) Blake H: I-I..... (Blake then passes out and falls down) Rebecca: Blake?? Ian: Ah crap! Blake! (Rebecca and Ian rush over. Rebecca holds up Blake) Rebecca: Blake? Blake honey are you all right? Say something! (Blake remains unconscious. Ian puts a hand on his forehead) Ian: He's burning up! Rebecca: What's wrong with him?! Ian: I'll figure that out later! Guys! Help me get him inside! Jin: I'm on it! (Team Ace rushes and helps carry Blake) Devon: Come on, let's get him to his room! Jason: Right! (The group heads inside with the others following. It then cuts to later on as Blake is seen sleeping on his bed) Blake H:...... (Rebecca is seen sitting next to Blake's bed with a worried expression as Ian is seen preparing a bowl of soup) Ian: Aaand.....There. Rebecca: Now what? Ian: You wait for him to wake up. When he does, make sure he eats this. Rebecca: Oh Blake... Is he gonna be okay? Ian: He'll be fine. (Ian looks at Blake) Ian: The fever subsided awhile ago. Since then nothing's really gone off the rails. Rebecca: Nnnn.... Ian: Just make sure he eats. He'll be fine. Rebecca: Okay... Ian: He'll be fine Rebecca. Trust your doctor. Rebecca: *Sighs* Okay. (Ian smiles and nods before he leaves the room) Blake H: *Moan* Rebecca: ! (Blake begins to slowly awaken) Blake H: *Moan* Rebecca: Blakie?? Blake H: M-Mom...? Rebecca: Blakie! You're awake! Blake H: W-What's happening....? Rebecca: Just give me a second sweetie! (Rebecca goes and gets the bowl from the table before she brings it to Blake) Rebecca: Here! Eat this! Blake H: *Takes the bowl* Soup? Rebecca: Mmhm! Blake H: Hm, okay. (Blake starts to eat out of the bowl of soup) Blake H: *Sighs with relief* That's good. Rebecca: Make sure you eat it all up. Blake H: Alright. Rebecca: *Smile* Blake H: Where are the others? Rebecca: They're all here. You can see them after you finish eating. Blake H: Okay. (Blake continues eating before he empties the bowl) Blake H: *Sighs with relief* Awesome. Rebecca: *Pats Blake's shoulder* Feeling all right? Blake H: Yeah. Thanks mom. Rebecca: You're welcome Blake. Now. Let me go get your friends for you. Blake H: Okay. (Rebecca gets up and goes out to get the other heroes) Blake H:...... (Rebecca is seen walking out to the other heroes) Rebecca: Hey. Alex: Rebecca! Erin: Is he awake? Rebecca: He's up. Ian: Anything wrong with him? Rebecca: Not that I can see. Ian: Hmm. Rebecca: He ate the soup too. Ian: Good to hear. Jason: Can we see him? Rebecca: Of course. I'm sure he wants to see you all too. Jin: Alright. Devon: Come on guys. (Team Ace and Team JNPR go into Blake's room as the others stay behind) Alex: Hm... Erin:.... (Inside Blake's room, the others are seen sitting around) Jin: So wait, you really don't remember? Blake H: No. I just remember fighting Grimoire before I blacked out. Jin: Hmm.... Devon:.... Blake H: But I won right? Jaune: Y-Yeah. Henry: You won man. Blake H: See? Told you it went well! Jason: Yeah. You beat Grimoire this time. Ren: He did escape though. So this war isn't over yet. Blake H: Well. Now I showed I can beat him. And next time, I will defeat him. Nora: Yeah.... Jin:.... Blake H: You guys okay? You all seem off. Jason: O-Oh we're okay man. Just... Relieved the fighting is over for now. Blake H: When you put it like that, me too. I'm just glad my mom is safe. Devon: We are too man. Henry: She's a nice woman. Jason: Yeah she is! Blake H: Yep. She sure is. (The heroes all smile. The scene then cuts to Rebecca sitting with the other Defenders in the living room) Rebecca: *Sigh*..... Alex: It's okay Rebecca. Rebecca: It's just so much has happened with Blake in such short time. Erin: Yeah we know. Jack: But he pulls through everything. Alex: Yeah he does. Rebecca: Still, it's just stressful is all. Alex: Hmm... Jessica: Hey, where's Raynell and Slimy? Miles: Uhh, I think they said they were going to bring some babies inside from the nest. Jessica: Why? Miles: Something about a play date. Jessica: Oh boy... Kyle: As long as they don't go overboard with how many they bring in. Rebecca: Wait, babies?? Alex: Oh, they're infant Targhuls. Jessica: They're some of the cutest little things you'll ever see! Rebecca: Ah. (A knock is then heard) Raynell: *Voice* Hey open the door! (Erin goes up and opens the door) Erin: Hey RAynell what's- !!!! *Slams the door* Raynell: *Voice* Huh?? Slimer: *Voice* Erin?? Alex: Sis what's wrong? Erin: THEY BROUGHT ALL OF THEM!!! Miles: WHAT?!?! Erin: There's an entire CROWD of infants outside! Alex: No way you're not serious! Erin: Do I LOOK like I'm joking?! Alex:... Oh god.... (Jessica goes up to the door) Erin: JESS DON'T OPEN IT!! Jessica: RAynell? Raynell: *Voice* Hey bestie! Can you open the door? Jessica: Are the infants gonna stay calm? Raynell: *Voice* Yes! Slimer: *Voice* We made them PROMISE to stay calm Jessie! Jessica:... Okay then. Alex and Erin: JESSICA NOOOO!!! (Jessica opens the door. The rest of the Defenders brace themselves for a stamped. But they look and see the infants happily and calmly crawling in) Jessica: Hey there kiddos! ???: Hey Jessica! ???: Hi everyone! ???: We missed you! Jessica: Aww we missed you too! Alex: Oh. Erin: They're....actually calm. Raynell: *Steps in* Told ya. Mama Raynell knows how to keep her kids calm. Slimer: Aren't all these babies the cutest?! Alex:... Well. If they're calm. Erin: Then let's play! Spot: Oh wow! I haven't play with any infants since... Well since I was one! Ruby: Yeah! ???: Ooooh! (Slimer looks to find a few infants playing with a few different pieces of slime) ???: Dude! ???: So squishy! Slimer: Be careful with that stuff kids! ???: Man you're so different from other Targhul! ???: Different is cool! Batty: Aww look at you Slimy! Already the kids love ya! Raynell: They sure do! Slimer: Awww! I'm so happy! Rebecca: *Holding an infant* Aww look at them. Such little cuties. Erin: That they are. ???: Come on let's play everyone! Infants: Yay! (The heroes go and start to play with the infants) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts